


Fatality

by mikio1322



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, predestination of events
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikio1322/pseuds/mikio1322
Summary: Когда вопреки всем законам соул-связи и фатализма на руках Баки и Стива появилось третье имя, которое по всем правилам не должно было там оказаться, и уж тем более не с такой датой рождения, стало понятно — просто не будет.[соулмейт!au на 18' день рождения на руке человека появляется имя и год рождения его соулмейта]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 14





	Fatality

**Author's Note:**

> бета [Blackain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackain)

После своего дня рождения Баки ходил как в воду опущенный. Он не показывал метку Стиву и теперь носил одежду только с длинными рукавами. Это было странно, это чертовски расстраивало Стива, потому что — как же так, лучший друг, самый близкий человек в жизни Роджерса, самый важный, важный настолько, насколько и родители, — и отказывается показывать метку.

Стив знал, что Баки ждал свой восемнадцатый день рождения с нетерпением. Барнс не был повёрнут на теме соулмейтов как многие его сверстники, но ему хотелось знать, кто станет для него той единственной. Вечерами он шутливо перебирал имена знакомых девушек — обязательно младше него: как же, любая бы сто раз уже призналась Барнсу о своей метке, если бы была хоть призрачная возможность затащить этого красавчика под венец! А раз никто его не уведомил о своих притязаниях, значит, соулка Баки Барнса была младше самого парня. Стив украдкой вздыхал после восторженных монологов лучшего друга и понимал, что у него шансов нет.

Ещё бы: это Стив был неправильным, а Баки — нет. Он по девушкам, он популярен, красив, умён, у него будет прелестница-жена и целый дом ребятишек. А Стив Роджерс будет шафером на свадьбе, крёстным для малышей, и вся их с Баки дружба сведётся к встречам в пабах по пятницам. Будто могло быть по-другому. Будто от Стивовой чёртовой влюблённости что-то зависело. Будто что-то в этом мире не было предопределено.

Всё: соул-связь, важные события как в жизни мира, так и в жизни простых обывателей, политика, природные явления — всё было предопределено заранее. Фатализм был общепринятой философией, в науке и истории были примеры, когда имена и даты рождения на метках проступали на пятнадцать лет раньше, чем человек-с-метки появлялся на свет. Были «видящие»: эти люди могли заранее «предсказать» землетрясение или исход политической ситуации, а точнее увидеть благодаря более тонким материям. Все религии мира были построены на вере в заранее предначертанные витки истории, никто не сомневался в будущем. Ничто не могло пойти не так.

Это проходили в школах, об этом рассказывали матери детям, на этом был построен мир. И Стив давно уже принял, что с ним что-то не так, что его влюблённость в лучшего друга не вписывается в нормы, не найдёт исхода, не закрепится меткой. Не с везением Стива.

***

Миссис Барнс лишь шикнула на Стива, когда тот набрался смелости спросить у неё про метку Баки. Бекка и Сьюзи ничего не знали, а Люси была слишком мала, спрашивать её было бесполезно: она ещё не умела читать.

Стив пытался узнать хоть что-то о метке друга почти год, но не продвинулся в своих попытках ни на шаг. Скоро уже у него самого должна была проступить метка, а он об этом почти забыл в своих переживаниях о Баки.

За этот год их отношения охладели. С виду всё было прежним, но из-за секрета Барнса в разговорах постоянно чувствовалась напряжённость, приходилось обходить слишком много тем, посиделки вечерами на пожарной лестнице сходили на нет, и они всё реже выбирались на Кони-Айленд.

Они только заканчивали школу, но Баки умудрялся избегать друга даже находясь в одном здании или помещении. Стив уже не знал, что и думать, что же там такого проступило у Барнса на руке, что он постоянно прятал её под длинными рукавами.

Конечно, право на сокрытие метки оставалось за носителем, но не от лучшего же друга бегать почти год! Стив просто хотел знать наверняка, что ему не светит, что надежды нет и не будет: всё ведь предопределено.

А потом как-то совершенно неожиданно наступил день рождения Стива. Баки позвал в парк аттракционов, которые так любил Роджерс. Они собирались повеселиться совсем как раньше, и Стив хотел порисовать с натуры: он готовился к поступлению в школу искусств и постоянно таскал с собой карандаши и альбом.

Правда, в тот день всё пошло не так.

У Стива метка начала проступать ещё ночью, и почему-то сразу на двух руках. Он испугался, парень не помнил, чтобы о таком рассказывали на уроках, посвящённых соул-связи. Роджерс едва дождался утра, чтобы посмотреть, кто ему предназначен, кто его «половинка души», а когда взглянул на запястья, обомлел.

«Джеймс 1917». Баки. Это мог быть только Баки, но таких пар — с соулмейтами одного пола — едва набирался процент от всего населения Земли.

Стиву, кажется, повезло. Повезло впервые с того момента, как он понял, что его мечта никогда не сбудется, что Баки не будет с ним на законных основаниях. Да если честно, вообще никогда не будет с Роджерсом.

Но у Стива всё не могло пройти так хорошо.

Была ещё вторая рука, и вот тут Стив перестал понимать вообще хоть что-либо. «Брок 1969». Такого просто не могло быть. Это невозможно. Это не десять и даже не двадцать лет до рождения соула, это почти тридцать пять лет. И пятьдесят лет разницы в возрасте. Невозможно поверить.

О таком никогда не писали в истории, такого просто раньше не случалось. Зато стало понятнее, почему лучший друг скрывал свои метки. О таком с лёгкостью не расскажешь и так просто не объяснишь. Это не так больно, как быть «неподходящим».

Надо было дождаться Баки и поговорить с ним.

***

Когда Барнс наконец-то пришёл, Стив уже совсем извёлся. А вдруг его соулмейт всё же не Баки, вдруг алгоритмы соул-связи сломались, вдруг что-то пошло не так, вдруг это кто-то со школы, или, может, с будущего места учёбы, вдруг…

Мысли Стива прервались хлопком двери. Сара была на смене, поэтому Стив был предоставлен самому себе, несмотря на всеобщий праздник.

Баки был явно смущён и не знал, как начать разговор. Он мялся в проходе и находился в таком очевидном замешательстве, что от его вида Стиву стало физически больно.

Парни молчали с минуту, прежде чем Баки с грустной улыбкой задал самый главный сейчас вопрос: «Не рад?»

Стив не ответил ничего, просто подошёл вплотную и обнял Баки.

Роджерс не видел лица друга, но предполагал, что тот был шокирован: он не сразу ответил на объятия, и вообще был слишком тихим и нервным.

— И что будем с этим делать?

— Не особо афишировать? Знаешь же, что общество до сих пор не может привыкнуть к таким прецедентам.

— А с тем, другим? Мы…

— Мы не доживём. Не до его совершеннолетия.

Парни снова замолчали. Стив утыкался Баки в грудь чуть ниже ключиц, а Барнс успокаивающе гладил его по спине. Понятно было без слов, что им жаль неизвестного Брока из 1969, который никогда не узнает своих соулмейтов — повторное становление связи не было зафиксировано ни разу, этому парню не повезло ещё до рождения. Радость от обретения Баки была смешана с невозможной грустью из-за неизвестного соулмейта их двоих, которого они никогда не узнают. Не с их везением, не с их образом жизни, да и дряхлые старики не нужны будут молодому парню, когда он увидит метки. А может, они сразу появятся засвеченными, ведь Великая депрессия лишь уменьшала продолжительность жизни, они могли не дожить даже до рождения своего третьего, не говоря уже о чём-то большем.

Всё было одновременно и слишком правильно, и слишком не так.

— Давай сегодня никуда не пойдём? Я соскучился по тебе за год, что ты от меня бегал.

— Не был уверен, что это действительно ты. А если всё же ты... Не знал, что я и вправду тебе нужен.

— Нужен. Я о таком и мечтать не смел. Всё думал, что вот-вот у тебя появится твоя соулка, и вы будете более чем счастливы. И я останусь не у дел.

— И не надейся, мелкий.

Не хотелось ничего большего, весь мир словно застыл, а нерастраченная нежность едва не искрилась в воздухе. У них впереди была целая жизнь, чтобы быть счастливыми. Без их третьего, но природа почему-то ошиблась.

***

Брок ненавидел соулмейтов и всё, что связано с этой темой. То есть всю культуру, специальные занятия в академии и необходимость отмечать постоянно в обязательной графе свой соул-статус.

Брок Рамлоу без сомнения ставил «мёртв» и терпел сочувствующие взгляды.

Почему ему так повезло, он не понимал. Не знал, чем заслужил, и даже едва не уверовал в буддизм: такую соул-связь он мог оправдать только кармой и своими косяками в прошлой жизни. А потом, к тридцати годам, понял, что, возможно, и в этой.

Его соулмейты — каким образом их оказалось аж два, Брок не знал — были старше парня на пятьдесят с лишним лет. Они точно были мертвы. А если и каким-то образом остались живы, то искать их было бессмысленно: попытка отыскать иголку в стоге сена, не иначе. Однополые браки для истинных пар стали разрешены только в шестидесятых, когда из-за двух масштабных войн количество таких союзов увеличивалось с каждым годом едва ли не в геометрической прогрессии. Значит, документов у Стива и Джеймса в каком-нибудь ЗАГСе не было, да и поиски в церковных книгах не помогли бы. Да и стоило ли: получить двух стариков-соулов и в полной мере осознать, чего был лишён, звучало чуть ли не хуже.

Всё было бесполезно. Броку Рамлоу предстояло прожить одинокую жизнь без права почувствовать себя действительно нужным своей «половинке души». В его случае двум третьим. Неважно.

Это и сыграло основную роль, почему Брок сейчас учился в военной академии и потом собирался всю жизнь работать по контракту на какой-нибудь базе США. Что ему ещё оставалось делать? Только поддаться на уговоры отца и посвятить свою жизнь службе: соулов-то не было, значит, и важных, значимых людей, кто мог бы повлиять на его решение, тоже.

Брок с лёгкой завистью наблюдал за сокурсниками, которых ждали дома их соулки, кто-то и вовсе учился вместе со своим соулом — быть профессиональным военным становилось прибыльно, некоторые шли сразу парами в эту сферу.

Что ж, им повезло.

Броку — нет, и он ничего не хотел менять. Бесполезно, за него его глупая судьба всё давно решила.

***

Когда Стив проснулся в новом времени, он едва понимал, что случилось. Вот он пытается отомстить за смерть Баки, красиво самоубившись, вот он чувствует, как самолёт погружается в ледяную воду… А вот он стоит на улице, совсем непохожей на улицы Нью-Йорка из прошлого, смотрит на огромные цветные экраны, прислушивается к шуму новых машин и пытается не разрыдаться прямо тут.

Ему позволили выжить. Позволили остаться без своего соулмейта, запихнули в новое время, отняв смысл жизни.

А вот когда он услышал год, то глубоко внутри всё-таки что-то потеплело. Их третий, Брок, вероятно, был жив. Зная законы притяжения соулмейтов, Роджерс с уверенностью мог сказать, что встретит его в этом веке, на работе, в магазине, за завтраком в кафе… Иначе и быть не могло. Это придало достаточно сил, чтобы взять себя в руки и дать жизни ещё один шанс, но не затмило смерть Баки.

Если бы только Барнс выжил, если бы они оба вот так, случайно, дожили до 2011 года, если бы у них был шанс быть счастливыми здесь — в мире без Великой депрессии, мировых войн и глупых смертей из-за недостатка лекарств; если бы только они оба узнали их третьего… Но Баки был мёртв, а Стив… Стиву предстояло учиться жить в двадцать первом веке и искать Брока.

Стиву было неловко, что только ему из их триумвирата предстояло быть с каждым из своих партнёров, а Баки и Брок уже никогда не познакомятся. Что они не смогут быть счастливыми все вместе, втроём.

Ему всё ещё было больно из-за Баки, ему всё ещё было жаль, что всё случилось именно так.

***

Роллинз ещё в академии говорил, что соулмейты Брока не мертвы. Рамлоу не верил, говорил, что Джеку пора подумать о проверке зрения, раз он видит то, чего нет. Друг же уверял, что одна из меток то темнеет, то снова выгорает до светло-серого.

Наверное, этот Джеймс был подключён к аппарату жизнеобеспечения и иногда выныривал из комы — другого после долгого мозгового штурма парни придумать не смогли и тему закрыли.

Конечно, Брок не говорил потом Роллинзу, что никто не может жить подключённым к аппарату больше двадцати лет — и то такой случай был едва ли не единичным, Брок проверял; а имя время от времени становилось чёрным на протяжении всей жизни-с-меткой Брока.

Рамлоу упрямо ставил «соулмейт мёртв» во всех документах и молчал, понимая, что с ним и его парой — то есть, конечно, тройкой — что-то явно не так.

И вот теперь второе имя налилось чернотой. Брок не знал, что и думать про свой триумвират: те были живучи до ужаса и вряд ли были обычными людьми. Где и как таких искать, идей не было.

Потом, через пару недель, начальство Рамлоу вызвало его в кабинет, представило нового временного бойца его группы, и Брок едва смог подобрать слова до приветствия. Грёбаный Стив Роджерс найден во льдах и прикреплён штатным бойцом к группе огневой поддержки «СТРАЙК» до окончания адаптации. Судьба однозначно умела шутить.

То, что Роджерс не совсем отморозился и уже понял, кто перед ним, было ясно сразу. Два специальных браслета для скрытия меток на руках Брока сказали Кэпу явно больше, чем сам Брок смог бы наговорить после отходняка от шока.

Кто бы мог подумать, сам Капитан Америка — соулмейт Брока Рамлоу. Который явно не соответствует этому плакатному мальчику. Который не знает почти ничего о самом Стиве. Да Брок вообще в Гидре, которую Стив в сороковых так яростно давил. Блядский боже, Брок Рамлоу влип.

Все эти мысли оторопело бились в черепушке, пока Брок выслушивал вводные от Фьюри. Основная адаптация проведена, бла-бла-бла… На фоне потери соулмейта у Стива постоянная подавленность и бла-бла-бла… Ему необходима компания в новом веке, всё оговорено со Стивом, «Роджерс, подтверди!», дело только за Вашим согласием, мистер Рамлоу, бла-бла-бла…

Голова начинала болеть, хотелось напиться и поговорить со Стивом, лучше в обратном порядке и раздельно. Брок просто не мог поверить, что он не один в этом грёбаном мире. И что его соулмейт – Стив Роджерс. И что шансов у него всё равно нихрена нет, ибо тот его сразу пошлёт, как только Брок признается про Гидру.

Чёрт.

***

Стив не верил, что всё случится так быстро. Он думал, пройдёт не один год, прежде чем Роджерс отыщет «своего» Брока, а тут с разморозки Стива едва прошёл месяц.

Стив был безумно благодарен Фьюри, но виду не подал. Когда одноглазый директор ЩИТа предложил Роджерсу восполнять пробелы по тактике и бою в реальных условиях в одной из групп огневой поддержки, Стив согласился не сразу. Только после уверений, что Рамлоу настоящий профессионал, да ещё и сможет понять Стива как никто другой: этот Рамлоу потерял своего соулмейта и явно мог помочь Роджерсу какими-то советами, как с таким можно справится.

А вот когда Фьюри представил зашедшего к нему в кабинет мужчину как «Брок Рамлоу», а взгляд Стива зацепился за парные браслеты, то он понял всё. И «потерю» Броком соулмейта, и как он оказался в военизированных структурах, и почему выглядел таким самоуверенным.

Правда, вся самоуверенность мгновенно пропала, когда директор представил Стива. Да, не слишком сложно догадаться. Да, Рамлоу было даже немного жаль: дожить до сорока с уверенностью, что его соулы не пережили войну и прочие неприятности до рождения Брока, и потом вот так познакомиться на работе.

Сразу после того, как Фьюри отпустил обоих мужчин, Стив прямо в коридоре подошёл к Рамлоу.

— Нам надо поговорить, Брок.

— Не здесь.

Голос звучал с приятной хрипотцой, карие до желтизны глаза с напряжением смотрели на собеседника, а запах… Стив поплыл. Вот просто готов был растечься прямо здесь чёртовой лужей и никуда не двигаться. Он чувствовал сильнейшее дежавю по тридцать шестому году и их разговору с Баки. Стив чувствовал такую же огромную радость и щемящую грусть.

А ведь они с Броком ещё даже не поговорили!

Брок не оборачивался и двигался в сторону лифтов, Роджерс просто следовал за ним. Это ему нужен был разговор, значит, надо было принимать любые условия. С ним не будут возиться — не маленький, и Стив прекрасно это понимал.

А ещё понимал шок Брока, его возможное нежелание соул-связи, его неготовность к отношениям и прочие «счастливые» последствия долгого одиночества, которое им предстояло как-то утрясти.

Уже на парковке Рамлоу кивнул на свою машину и так же молча забрался в салон.

— Потерпи, не хочу говорить там, где может быть прослушка.

— Даже в твоей машине?

— Даже здесь, ты просто не знаешь все возможности этого века.

Стив действительно их не знал, и потому заткнулся.

Брок заказал доставку, забрал кучу пицц у курьера, с которым они одновременно оказались у подъездной дорожки, и запустил Стива внутрь дома, заставив для устройства на входе пройти идентификацию «свой-чужой».

Роджерс был не против и просто ждал.

И только когда еда была на столе, а мужчины уселись за ранний ужин, Брок начал говорить.

— Я не знаю, что должен думать и как вообще отойти от шока, что мой соулмейт – ты. Правда, не ебу. Я так понимаю, Джеймс тоже скоро объявится?

Брок говорил не глядя на Стива, а у того чуть не начался фантомный приступ астмы.

— Что? Почему он должен появиться? Он… Он мёртв. С сорок пятого.

— А моя метка считает, что нет. Знаешь же, что они отличаются по цветам? Его имя время от времени наливается чёрным. Перестаёт быть выцветшим. Как случилось с твоим три недели назад.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Стив не мог поверить в сказанное. Ему не могло так повезти. Не снова. Это было за гранью реального даже для очнувшегося в будущем суперсолдата.

— Я выяснил пару закономерностей, но прежде должен кое в чём признаться, и если ты меня не убьёшь на месте, то мы поговорим, — не дав Роджерсу и слова вставить в свой монолог, Брок поднял свои жёлтые глаза на Стива, как бы пытаясь прочесть эмоции по лицу до фатального исхода. — Щит прогнил с головы до ног. И уже довольно давно. Я и весь Страйк — агенты Гидры.

Тишина на кухне была мёртвая. Даже холодильник и тот словно специально предательски затих, напряжённая пустота повисла в воздухе.

— Мы сможем с этим справиться.

— Оу, уже «мы»? А ты быстрый, Кэп.

Рамлоу едва заметно выдохнул, а Стив улыбнулся: он не был готов терять ещё и второго соулмейта, только не так, не по собственной вине.

— И какие у тебя планы, Роджерс? Ты ж вроде правильный до мозга костей, не противно такого, как я, иметь соулмейтом?

— Не противно. Будем притираться друг к другу, учиться жить вместе. Как пара. И искать Баки, раз ты говоришь, что он жив.

— Так это твой дружок Баки? Блядский боже.

— Расскажешь мне, что знаешь?

Брок вздохнул, так и не зная, что же лучше: безумное одиночество с уверенностью, что твой соул мёртв, или вот эта внезапная канитель, когда оба его соулмейта могут быть живы. Он мог бы быть с ними обоими, вместе, рядом, совсем скоро.

— Расскажу. Но не сейчас.

— Я не тороплю, — Стив положил свою ладонь на ладонь Брока и ласково огладил костяшки большим пальцем. Против таких аргументов у Рамлоу не было ни шанса.

***

Когда на второй год совместного проживания Брок однажды пришёл ещё более пришибленный, чем в день знакомства со Стивом, Роджерсу сразу стало понятно: случилось.

Конечно, вначале еда и тёплый душ, но потом, когда Брок перестал невидящим взором окидывать пространство вокруг, Стив начал расспрашивать партнёра.

— Ну, Брок, что случилось? Это… то, что я думаю?

Обнимая соула и невесомо гладя его волосы, Стив пытался успокоить Рамлоу и успокоиться самому. Они притёрлись за эти годы, научились комфортно сосуществовать на одной территории, им было действительно хорошо вместе. Во время совместных операций ни один не позволял себе лишней опеки, в сложные ситуации — к примеру, когда кого-то из СТРАЙКа ранили на миссии – Стив поддерживал Брока, а Брок никогда не давил на Роджерса, наоборот, создавал комфортные условия дома для своего Стиви, когда на того слишком сильно наседал Фьюри, Пирс или Росс.

Но такое состояние у Брока было впервые, и оно передалось Стиву. Ещё бы: метка опять потемнела. Буквально пару часов назад, но теперь Стив убедился сам, что Брок не соврал ему, что Баки жив.

В это было сложно поверить, это было практически нереально, но метка врать не могла.

— Я теперь его куратор. Хендлер. Он… Блядь.

Брок всё таким же пустым взглядом прожигал стенку напротив, а Стив не мог даже понять, о чём речь.

— Брок, сам же всегда говоришь о нормальных разговорах. Я тебя не понимаю.

Рамлоу кивнул на домашний бар, и Стив без слов налил ему виски. Сложные разговоры: про семью, СТРАЙК или Баки никогда не обходились без пары глотков алкоголя. Почему-то так было проще. Даже Стиву, который не пьянел с сороковых.

— Стив, напомни, как Барнс умер?

— Упал с поезда. В Альпах.

— И тело вы, конечно же, не искали, — Стив обиженно засопел: старая привычка иногда пробивалась в домашних разговорах, и Брок каждый раз представлял, каким же милым, наверное, был Стиви до эксперимента. — Не дуйся, это важно.

— Весна, которая в горах ещё не наступила тогда, и военные условия, где очередная смерть никого не заботит.

— А ты?

— Вначале не отпустили. А через пару дней я уже самоубился на Валькирии.

Брок пару секунд посмаковал обжигающий напиток, и резко начал рассказывать.

— Его тогда нашли. Подробностей не знаю, но он в плену с сороковых. В качестве идеального убийцы. Ему стирают память ради подчинения, замораживают в криокамере. Выпускают только на крупные цели раз в пару лет. Пирс — глава Гидры. Раньше ею был какой-то сенатор, но тот попался на сексе с малолетками, и кресло отошло Пирсу. Он хочет использовать Зимнего Солдата — позывной Барнса — по максимуму. А ещё, кажется, хочет окончательно подмять под Гидру ЩИТ.

Стив хлебнул виски прямо из горла и снова обнял Брока. Роджерс не был к такому готов. И хотел винить себя во всём, во всех страданиях Баки.

— Эй. Стив. Стиви. Ты не виноват. Просто блядские обстоятельства. Просто так должно было случиться. Иначе метки бы не проступили. Успокойся.

Теперь уже Брок пытался привести в чувство Стива. Его маска Кэпа опадала сразу по приезде домой, и здесь, за защитой ставшими родными стен, Роджерс становился эмоциональным и тактильным до ужаса. А Баки продолжал быть самой больной темой для Стива. Ему снились кошмары, он не верил, что Брок прав, боялся ошибиться. Сегодня вот и вовсе взял больничный, когда метка снова обрела цвет. Фьюри натурально ахуел — больничный для суперсолдата не вписывался в его картину мира, тем более не после миссии — но на день отдыха отпустил.

— И кто цель Баки?

— Один из спонсоров Гидры, который чего-то не поделил с новым руководством в лице Пирса.

— А дальше? Его можно как-то вытащить? Украсть, может? Сымитировать смерть?

— Не сейчас, я первый день его куратор, Стиви. Чтобы без подозрений, дай хоть пару месяцев примелькаться Пирсу. Он поставил меня на эту роль сам, но пусть начнёт полностью доверять.

Стив вздохнул. Он так и не полюбил убийства, не понимал жестокости, но ради своих соулмейтов убивал с лёгкостью – что при освобождении Баки из Аззано, что на миссиях с Броком, где в него постоянно порывался кто-нибудь стрельнуть.

Наверное, так было у всех. Наверное, было правильно защищать своё счастье — судьба ведь не может ошибаться — от посторонних, от любых попыток это самое счастье разрушить.

Стив не был кровожадным, но Брок с такой обречённостью рассказывал про Зимнего Солдата, что кровавый шум в ушах и скачок адреналина не заставили себя ждать.

Гидре предстояло поплатиться за каждую пролитую каплю крови соулмейта Капитана Америка, за каждую секунду боли: Баки заслуживал всего, и в первую очередь – свободу.

Стив сможет это организовать для Баки. И Брок ему в этом поможет.

***

Пришлось терпеть почти год до пресловутого шанса, которого Брок со Стивом так долго ждали. Стив наступал на горло собственным принципам и не подставлялся, Брок просто слишком уж усердно выполнял свою работу, пытаясь не навредить Солдату и при этом получить как можно больше власти над ним. Звучало паршиво, да и не в двадцать первом веке такие фразы говорить о соулмейтах, но, к сожалению, в их триумвирате всё было не как у людей. Точнее, просто всё было не так.

По идеям фатализма, всё шло так, как должно было идти, но Стив — а Брок вместе с ним, ведь невозможно при соул-связи воспринимать что-то лишь на половину — винили себя. Конечно, при долгих разговорах вечерами оба приходили к выводу, что их вины в случившемся с Баки нет, но это не мешало изводиться и планировать, планировать, ошибаться в расчётах и снова планировать «спасение» Барнса.

Случай предоставился неожиданно. Пирсу не угодил очередной наркобарон Латинской Америки, но СТРАЙК почти в полном составе находились на карантине после затянувшейся миссии в джунглях. Бета-состав, уровнем чуть ниже, да и таким везением, как основной не славившийся, отправили с Рамлоу в сопровождение Зимнего.

Что Стив обещал Наташе и как ругался с Тони, Брок не знал. Так же, как и понятия не имел о внезапной потере почти своего бойца и появлении Роджерса в сопровождении.

Кража величайшего оружия Гидры в итоге прошла как по маслу: джет от Старка и «левый» след от Наташи смог дать Кэпу и его соулмейтам форы почти на сутки.

Снова появляться в Вашингтоне было опасно в ближайшее время, но и просто спрятаться на одном из малонаселённых островов Тихого океана было недальновидно.

Барнс с толикой недоверия и без капли узнавания наблюдал за мужчинами, Стив готов был на стены лезть от совершенно пустого взгляда «Баки», а Брок молился богам, в которых не верил, чтобы Пирс не отправил за ними группу захвата. Даже при силе двух суперсолдат чисто они не отыграются — не хватало ещё международного скандала для полного счастья.

А потом Стиву позвонила Наташа: Фьюри и Хилл упрятали Пирса за решётку. Отводя следы, Романофф «удачно» подбросила Нику флешку с чем-то особо мудрённым на Гидру. И столь же удачно шепнула основному отряду СТРАЙКа о ситуации командира.

Их прятки по миру закончились, даже не начавшись.

***

Когда троица беглецов вернулась в Вашингтон, новости обрушивались на них — но в основном, конечно, на Кэпа — со скоростью света: Гидру давили со всех сторон, из-за всплывших документов несколько высокопоставленных чиновников взяли под стражу, в том числе двоих министров и губернатора одного из штатов, Тони с армией своих юристов воевал с ЩИТом — а нечего заставлять поставлять оборудование на сомнительные проекты; а дело по восстановлению Барнса в правах уже началось за закрытыми дверями с лёгкой руки Наташи.

Барнс всё так же слабо реагировал на окружающий мир, почти ничего не замечая и любые изменения воспринимая как должное: долгие годы плена наложили свой отпечаток на некогда болтливо-несносного Баки.

Лишь иногда он залипал на своё металлическое запястье, как будто украдкой сравнивая свои руки с руками своих невольных соседей по квартире.

Стив с Броком пытались не афишировать подоплеку своих отношений перед Барнсом — неизвестно ещё, как бы он это воспринял, да и мало ли, что вивисекторы Гидры вложили в его многострадальную голову.

Неделями ничего не менялось: Барнс слабо реагировал на своих сожителей, посещал психотерапевта и учился жить заново — свободным и в новом для него времени. Конечно, в сравнении с Кэпом после разморозки, у Баки было больше знаний о мире, но он не умел их применять, не представлял, каково это — делать выбор между чем-то, да и вообще забыл слишком многое об обычной жизни вне бесконечной войны.

***

Конечно, просто не было. Вообще никому. Стив изводился чувством вины, Брок не знал, как подступиться к внезапно обретённой ещё одной трети своего триумвирата, Барнс просто слишком тяжело и со скрипом приспосабливался к новым для себя условиям.

Стива он хотя бы вспомнил, конечно, благодаря метке, а вот к Броку относился с холодцой: бывший хендлер, проживающий на одной с Барнсом территории, не прибавлял спокойствия бывшему Зимнему Солдату ни на йоту.

Правда, по пристальным взглядам на искусственное запястье остальные две третьи странного союза понимали, что самое сложное ещё впереди и Баки при своей дырявой памяти не может соотнести потерянную метку с тем мужчиной, который сейчас жил в одной квартире с Баки и _его_ Стивом и готовил им завтраки.

Расставить все точки над «i» получилось только когда Роджерса услали в одиночную — он своим самопожертвованием в виде «дополнительных заданий» выкупал тишину и покой для своих соулмейтов.

Тот день начался как обычно, Роджерса тогда не было дома — поспать получилось дольше (а то с этим посменным наблюдением за Барнсом, которого всё ещё не признали вменяемым белые халаты, и чёртовыми пробежками Стива в шесть утра ухватить лишние пару часов сна не удавалось от слова совсем), завтрак никто не пытался подпалить (готовил Роджерс в свои почти сто лет из рук вон плохо), а гора в раковине использованной с утра пораньше посуды не пыталась собраться в новую Эйфелеву Башню. Барнс выполз из своей комнаты как по расписанию и теперь спокойно сидел за столом, натачивая нож.

— Это ведь я, да?

Этот стол пережил уже один разговор о соулах, переживёт и второй. Хотел бы Рамлоу быть таким уверенным и в себе тоже.

— Если ты про метку, то даже не знаю, видишь возле меня ещё одного столетнего Джеймса?

— Мне ещё не сотня.

— Это не отменяет того, что рядом со мной твоего года рождения никого больше нет.

В то утро не было сказано ничего, кроме этих фраз, но когда Роджерс вернулся, они впервые уснули втроём на одной кровати.


End file.
